


As long as it’s you

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blushing, Day 1- Hand Holding, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fluff, Gay Panic, Homoerotic feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Nervousness, TKS, TKSevents, tkstsukasenweekjan2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Tsukasa has been feeling too many butterflies in his chest for Senku. They’ve been friends forever, so he prays Senku doesn’t notice. He’s content just longing quietly for his touch, but that doesn’t mean he can actually hide it.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	As long as it’s you

It’s not like it’s a difficult task to achieve. Tsuaksa just so happened to be staring at Senku’s hand. It’s not delicate at all. Not soft or anything of the sort. His hands were still far smaller than Tsukasa’s own for sure. So rough and precise. Years of lab work had made Senku’s hands steady, sure, and every time Tsukasa started looking at them he wanted to lace his own fingers between them. Feel the heartbeat and warmth from Senku’s palm. The fighter looks up from his place of focus to see Senku is still talking to his Vice President of the science club. Good. Tsukasa had been making too much of a fool of himself lately. 

Ever since he had realized these long held feelings for Senku, the ones that made his heart stutter and his head pound, he’d been making quite a show. Stumbling his words. Getting lost in thought around him. Keeping a slight distance. Because if there’s anything Tsukasa knew about himself, it’s that he has little to no self control. 

Tsukasa sighs low and looks out on the window. Maybe one day he’d reveal himself to Senku. For now he would continue to gaze on at his hands in longing. 

•

That’s what Tsukasa had decided at least. Practicing that was rather difficult. It was an early Monday morning. The bell hadn’t even rang yet for homeroom. And he was walking into the school building without much of a thought. Then he spots a familiar sprout of green hair poking out from around a corner. There’s no surprise Senku is here early. It’s in his nature to be punctual despite his late bedtime hours. 

What Tsukasa spots when rounding the corner turns his fluffy demeanor to rot. 

Senku’s hand is gently pressed and given into a small pair of hands next to him. Luna is an American exchange student. She’s in Tsukasa’s year and has made quite the impression on everyone. 

And now she’s is making her impression on Tsukasa himself. Squeezing her sweet fingers against the back of Senku’s hand. Her smile is beautiful. She graces every sentence with a small giggle. 

“Thanks for tutoring me Senku, I really do appreciate it.”

Senku is not the type to even enjoy physical affection. But he seems almost taken aback by her forward ness. Stuttering and turning pink in the face. She smirks. 

Senku notices him there the moment he stops in place and glances to him. 

“You’re a smart girl Luna, it wasn’t as hard as you made it out to be.”

The praise lights an even bigger feeling inside of Tsukasa. What does a girl have that he doesn’t? She’s not a bad person in any sense, but her very presence right now is ticking Tsukasa off. He takes a deep breath. He has been there for the last thirty seconds just watching them. It was weird to say the least.

“Good morning,” he says calmly, “flirting in the halls is something I thought you were above Senku.” He teases him, but he only feels worse in doing so. 

Senku lets go of the girls hand. Scoffing and rolling his eyes. He’s still blushing, but he’s definitely happy he’s no longer touching her. 

“Who’s flirting? What are you jealous?” Senku smirks back. 

Luna laughs at his side and nudges Senku’s shoulder. “He totally caught me.”

The mood on Tsukasa’s shoulders seems to lift a bit at hearing her words. At the very least, things aren’t as serious as he perceived at first glance. 

“I was totally trying to flirt with you,” it’s too confident for the fighters liking. 

“That’s ten billion percent obvious.” Senku puts a hand on his hip, “you’re predictable.”

Luna shakes her head at him. Tsukasa sighs only a small breath of relief before the bell rings. 

They have to part ways, but he can’t help but gaze upon Senku as they do so. 

•

Club hours are over and as always Tsukasa appears in the science club room to help Senku clean up. They’re alone this time. And Senku is gently organizing the glass beakers and tubes in the holding shelves. 

Tsukasa watches his hands work easily, not even living fingerprints behind. His thoughts run back to that morning. When he had come around the corner just to see the man he loved being touched so intimately by another. As long as they’ve been friends, Tsukasa didn’t even know if Senku was into girls or not. He was never really focused on them. It was always a girls heart being crushed on Valentine’s Day. Even a science club member had dropped the club from embarrassment. Tsukasa didn’t want that to be him. To be the poor pining girl who wants something she just can’t have. 

It’s wrong of him to think that way while still allowing himself to be jealous of Luna. That girl had too much swag in her step. She was capable of getting whatever she wanted. Even tutoring lessons with Senku. 

“Hello? Earth to Tsukasa.” Senku has to look up at him and wave a hand in front of his face. “Did you finally go crazy?”

Tsukasa blinks a moment before laughing. “No, I’m just in my own head I guess.”

“Here I can’t reach the top shelf.” He could. Tsukasa knew he just didn’t want to get the step stool. It was easier to ask him, who could reach it normally. 

He starts organizing them as Senku has taught him many years ago. And he can feel those eyes on his back as he does. 

“You know Tsukasa,” Senku drags his name with a mischievous tone, “you were out of it this morning too, it took you exactly forty five seconds to say good morning and an additional fifteen seconds to look me in the eyes properly.” 

“You count stuff like that?” Tsukasa finishes and turns to him. “Can’t just chalk it up to lack of sleep?”

“If you slept late then you wouldn’t have come in early, I know you Tsukasa.”

The fighter couldn’t argue there. 

“What’s more you’ve been doing that a lot lately- zoning out and I’ve been pretending not to notice, but it’s getting tiring so you might as well go ahead and tell me what the problem is.”

Tsukasa thinks a minute. He doesn’t have to tell Senku the truth. However, any lie he’d pull Senku would see right through it. He’s a good guy and wouldn’t be pushy if Tsukasa just said to drop it. But then again, this was quite the opportunity to finally come out and admit to Senku his homoerotic feelings. 

Senku raises a brow at him. The signal to him that he’s waiting for an answer. 

“Man nothing ever slips past you does it?” He asks. “This morning I wasn’t expecting to see that girl Luna all over you.”

Tsukasa isn’t surprised by his scoff, “oh please, she was just holding my hand.” Then he stops in his tracks. It takes him another moment of staring at Tsukasa’s pained expression to continue, “are you jealous?”

“Why would I be?” His heart suddenly wants to jump from his chest and run away. Tsukasa was no cowardly lion, but just one sure look from Senku and he felt like he was the size of a mouse. 

Senku pursed his lips. “You’re jealous that she was touching me?” He repeats in a much more confident tone. Like he knew the answer and the question is nothing but rhetorical. 

“It’s weird of you that you even let her,” Tsukasa tries to explain himself this way but knew he was digging himself a hole, “after all, you never let anyone touch you really.”

“She was holding my hand.”

Tsukasa looks away. Heat had finally started to creep into his face. He can’t form another sentence. There’s no use in denying being jealous. But he couldn’t stop the small pit of anger still formed in his stomach. He ready for Senku to tell him to get over it. But instead he hears that cute laugh of his ask. 

“Tsukasa do you want me to hold your hand?”

Tsukasa doesn’t look at him, doesn’t even answer. But suddenly Senku is lacing their fingers together. Tsukasa had hardly noticed that his hand had been clenched into a tight fist. With the smallest of touch Senku had uncurled it and took his hand. Senku’s palm is warm. And the touch sent butterflies running up Tsukasa’s spine. He looks at him, heart beating too fast in his chest. 

“I didn’t want you to see Luna holding my hand, and didn’t want to panic in front of you so suddenly... if you want to do stuff like this you know you can just ask.”

Tsukasa looks at him. Senku’s eyes are honest and hold a small upset ness. Probably with him. Tsukasa squeezes his hand gently. 

“Guess I hadn’t thought of that.”

Senku doesn’t say anything more. It’s weird just standing there and holding hands. To anyone else it probably looked boring. Every part of Tsukasa was jittering with nervousness. And when Senku doesn’t even stop when they leave the building to walk home, he finally realizes why Senku had admitted what he had. 

“You wanted to hold my hand?”

“Wasn’t it obvious?” Senku chuckled, “you get too into your own head Tsukasa, while I don’t like affection from just anyone... I can tolerate it if it’s just you.”

“Just me huh?”

“That’s right.” 

Tsukasa smiles to himself. Maybe he wasn’t meant to hide his feelings forever after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I hope my hand fetish isn’t showing. I accidentally lost my edited version and couldn’t go back or I would scream so apologies for the mistakes!
> 
> To join The Kingdom of Shipping:
> 
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/c4AhdTfRBV)


End file.
